The present invention relates to a device for separating airborne particles into classes determined by grain size, adapted for use as a personal sampler able to be carried by the user in order to determine the risk to the user from inhalations.
As is known, in currently used devices the grain size information is provided by a pre-selector, which simulates the extrathoracic and tracheo-bronchial passages, and by a filter. In the pre-selector, which is normally constituted by a cyclone, the particles of larger diameter are deposited, and in the filter the particles of smaller diameter are deposited.